Switch!
by nhimcon
Summary: Kagami is Kuroko and Kuroko is Kagami ! Find out how they got switch and how they would deal with this. Noone knows what will happen but one thing for sure:the GoM won't let Kagami get away with this. They can't let that bastard do anything perverted to their beloved sixthman,can they? Look likes the power ranger would have to stal- watch over the duo for some time.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__:Kuroko no basket is not mine_.All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publisher so don't sue me.

Summary:Kagami is Kuroko and Kuroko is Kagami ?! Find out how they got switch and how they would deal with this. Noone knows what will happen but one thing for sure:the GoM won't let Kagami get away with this. They can't let that bastard do anything perverted to their beloved sixthman,can they. Look likes the power ranger would have to stal- watch over the duo for some time.

* * *

-Oi,Kuroko! Hang out the laundry will ya?  
-Kagami-kun why don't you do it,I'm busy washing the dishes right now  
-I can't do it because this stupid body can't even reach the clothesline  
-Kagami-kun,would you stop insulting my body? Also,you are not the only one who have problem. I don't feel too good having everyone's (scared) eye on me everytime I walk on the street you know  
-Tch,fine

The taller of the two gave a small sigh with the face of a mom who has to deal with her spoiled child.

-It just have been two day and I already worn out,I wonder how long this will last

The shorter boy with light blue hair grumbled and mumbled something like "devil coach" and "pink-hair witch"

-Well,even though it's annoying but isn't it amazing that they could switch our mind with their cooking  
-I can't understand why you accepted that cake knowing fully well that it was poisoned  
-…they made it with love,I can't refuse it  
- Yeah,and their love got us into this mess.I bet that was your worse birthday ever

_Flashback_

It was a beautiful Friday and everyone's favourite phantom sixth man was on his way to the gym. Accompany him was an very annoyed tiger.

-Kagami-kun,is something wrong? You looked furious

Kagami seemed surprised and confused at the turned his face away from Kuroko

-O-Of course I'm furious. I have to carry all these box while you're walking empty-handed  
-Sorry about that Kagami-kun.I really want to help me but the coach…  
-I know! And don't apologize to me,it's not like I'm blaming you or anything  
-Hai…

When they arrived at the gym,it was a pitch black. Kuroko tried to find the light,feeling weird that no one had came before them since they were late due to the coach's sooner had he turned on the light than a big bang was heard. "Happy birthday" said everyone in the gym minus in the gym was the members of Seirin's basketball club,their coach Riko,his dog Nigou,and to Kuroko surprise,the Generation of Miracles. There were a lot of boxes wrapped in colorful paper,a big ribbon with the line "happy birthday" printed on it. Apparently,that Friday was 31/1,Kuroko's Kuroko was still speechless by the surprise,he was tackled to the ground by Kise and Momoi.

-Happy birthday,Tetsu-kun/Kurokochi. I missed you so much!  
-Good afternoon and thank you,Kise-kun,Momoi-san  
-Your welome,Kurokochi. You are still as cute as ever! And stop repeating me Ki-chan/Momoichi  
-What,I was the first one to congratulate Tetsu-kun!  
-But I get to hug him first!  
-Oi,Kise,Satsuki,get off him before he is suffocated to death

Even though they hated to follow what Aomine told them,they got off Kuroko because he was getting paler and paler,mostly from the weight of Kise and Momoi, partly from the noise they were making.

-Ahomine,that's my line.I am his light,not you so I'm the one who will protect him,dammit!  
-My ass,if you can't even say it before me,you don't deserve to be his you object me coming here despite the fact that Tetsu would be sad if I of all people don't come to congratulate him just because you hate me. That alone prove you're not good enough for Tetsu  
-I think he act like that because he is jealous so don't talk like ,Dai-chan,you said Kagami was the true light,right? Remember that time when Kaijou was having a match against Seirin in the WC and you suddenly started talking about fate and stuff?  
-Shut up Satsuki,I didn't say that!  
-Yeah,right. Momoi rolled her eyes at Aomine's denial.

Kuroko heard what Momoi had said and he figured out the real reason why Kagami was so furious the whole ,Kuroko has never expected the tiger to be good at keeping secrets and yet the party was prepared without him knowing about knew Kagami was lying that time,but he couldn't tell what Kagami really thought."Kagami-kun is cute"he thought,smiling to Kuroko relized that he hadn't thanked the others so he stood up and walked to where his coach and ex-captain as well as everybody else were standing.

-Good afternoon,coach,Akashi-kun and you for this...uhm…party.I am truly touched.  
-Don't mention it,this is nothing compared to what you have done for us,Kuroko-kun  
-You are our beloved sixth man,Tetsuya.A small party like this is not enough to indicate one thousandth of our care for you. Everyone in the GoM adores you,and I know you feel the same way about us. That why I invited everyone here.

Kuroko smiled upon hearing that. Unbeknown to him,that smile had put Akashi in a daze.

-Tetsuya,return to me. I will give you far more than this. Kagami's light is too dim,I am far more better. Return to my side,Tetsuya. Together we will rule this world…

Having seen Akashi eyes beginning to filled with mischief and possesiveness,Kuroko spoke up so that Akashi won't went out of control and take out his scissors.

-Akashi-kun,I'm sorry but I will have to deny your offer. As you said,I love GoM but I also love Seirin and I won't leave them. Maybe Kagami-kun can't match up against you and the other miracles now,but I believe in him,I believe that he would be stronger so please don't worry about me.  
-I know that he will be stronger,but he can't never be on the same pars with us. Think about it carefully,you don't want what happened in the WC to repeat itselve,don't you?  
-Akashi-kun,I believe in Kagami-kun  
-TETSUYA!

The atmosphere was so tense that everyone had stopped their action and just stayed frozen,listening to the conversation. Finally,Midorima decided to spoke up

-Akashi,I believe Kuroko has made his decision so there is no use trying to change it.  
-Shintarou,don't you understand that I do this because I care about him?  
-Aka-chin,Mido-chin is right~ Don't force Kuro-chin to do what he don't want to~~ He won't be happy if he is forced to do something he hate,right?  
-That right,I'm assure you that we are taking care of Kuroko-kun very carefully so you don't have to be worried

Well,if his two most loyal followers and a coach object him,he must be really wrong,huh? Akashi gave up and the party continue. Everyone give Kuroko present. Somehow,the Seirin basketball club had decided to gave him presents in groups : Hyuuga,Izuki,Kiyoshi gave him a pair of shoes and a pair of sweat bands;Koganei,Mitobe,Tsuchida gave him a set of mystery books-Kuroko's favourite;Kawahara,Fukuda,Furihata gave him a cactus and a dog plushie that look exactly similar to Nigou. The next ones to give Kuroko presents was of course,the GoM. Kise gave him designer clothes which would not be on sale until next week,Aomine gave him a set of NBA players figure,limited edition of course,Midorima gave him silver necklace while pushing up his glasses,claiming that it was Cancer's duties to give Aquarius a present that day,Murasakibara gave him a five-star reastaurant voucher that could earn him six months of vanilla milkshake,Akashi gave him a ticket for two to Hawaii,and surely,no one can doubt the quality of it. Nigou gave him bones. Kagami was no where to be found. Riko and Momoi said that they had a surprise for him and then they ran out of the gym together. Kuroko was truly grateful to everyone's effort to make him happy. After a minute or two,Riko and Momoi returned with a cart. Lying on the cart was a big plate,lying on the plate,there was a green and black mess with something hard and white on top, and was the plate melting?The two girl who was standing next to the cart was smiling and…blushing?!

-Tetsu-kun,B-san and I have made this with love,I hope you will accept it

-Hey,what does my cup size have to do with this?! Kuroko-kun,don't worry about the look ,it's just cake,I'm sure it would taste good

"How the hell can that thing taste good" everyone in the gym,minus Kuroko thought.

-H-Hey,coach,don't you think that too much? We hava a cake here so he would be too full with that. We all know how little Kuroko eat –the captain spoke up,tried to save his kouhai.

-It's okay if he just taste a bit,right –Riko said while smiling

Everyone sweatdropped :"One bite is enough to kill him!"

After some time of "compromising",Momoi declared:

-You guy just don't trust us,do you?! Please stop your doubt because we assured you that this cake is safe! We even teast it on Nigou – she held out the husky as she said

"You are too cruel!"again,everyone said. Well,at least the puppy still seemed fine.

-If you guys still don't believe us,I will prove it to you.

Riko said as she scoop up a little bit of that thing with a spoon,intended to taste it herself

"She is going to eat it?!"Everyone was literally gaping like a fish ,Kagami-kun just conveniently when into the gym at that very moment with a blushing face,completely ignored the coach who had frozen in place because of his sudden appearance and walked straight to Kuroko with his hands inside his pants' pocket.

-K-Kur-roko,I-I wan-nt to g-give…

-BAKAGAMIIIIIIIII! YOU DESTROYED THE MOOD! Riko screamed as she shoved the spoon into Kagami's mouth. And purely by instinct,Kagami swallowed he relized what he had done,Kagami froze in place.

Akashi had had enough of this.

-Aida,Satsuki,stop! Neither Tetsuya nor anyone here will eat that cake and that is final.

That would have put an end to this if Aomine hadn't said something like "Yeah,just keep yourselves and your digusting cake away from us" but since he did…the chaos looked like she was about to cry and Riko looked really sad with her taped hands behind her back and her eyes on the floor."Ahomine,why must you add fuel to the fire?!" everyone glare at Aomine and Akashi had taken out his scissors. Even in this chaotic situation,Kuroko stayed calm. He spoke up before Momoi could burst into tears or Aomine's head been cut off by Akashi.

-Everyone,please stop. Nigou ate the cake and he is still fine,as well as Kagami-kun so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't eat that. Please don't mind Ahomine-kun,coach,Momoi-san,I'm sure he didn't mean it.I appreciate your effort and I will eat it right now so don't be sad,okay?!

Kuroko use the spoon coach had used to feed Kagami and scoop a bit of the cake and eat it. And to everyone's surprise,Kagami,who had woken up a few minute ago,ran to Kuroko,screaming "don't do it".But he was too late. Kagami pushed Kuroko down right after he swallowed it. They painfully landed to the ground with their eyes shut and when they open their eyes again,what they first saw was…themselves.

_~To be continued~_

Author's note: Hi,this is the first time I have written a fanfiction so please forgive my mistakes. English is not my mother tongue so there will be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in each chapter,and in case you don't know what kouhai means,it means junior. I know I made all of them too OOC but this is a fanfiction,right? Urgh,sorry,that was an excuse. I tried to put humor in my fic and it failed and I'm too lazy to fix it so...I'm sooo sorry,it won't happen again. Drop a review please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: Neither KnB nor the character were mine. All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publishers**.

_**Author's note**_: You can skip this chapter if you want but you'd better read it if you want to know what actually happened. Also,to clear any of your misunderstadings, I call Kagami with Kuroko's body Kagami,and Kuro-chan with Kagami's body Kuroko. Try to imagine Akashi glaring at Kuroko while reading this chapter,okay. I know it's difficult,but just ,this story takes place after the winter cup.

So confuse were Kagami and Kuroko that they couldn't hear their name being called by the others .Kuroko stood up,and then pulled the other teen up. It was easy consider how small and light Kagami had become. And no,he was not happy knowing how small he really was. Everyone rushed to their place,asking if they were okay. Again, Kise and Momoi tackled the blunette to the ground, but this time, how he reacted surprised, or rather, terrified them:

-Kurokochi/Tetsu-kun,are you okay? Are you hurt? That Bakagami is su~per heavy, isn't he? Mou~, he is unbelievable! You should be more careful, Tetsu-kun/Kurokochi. I swear he pushed you down because he couldn't control his perverted mind…

-WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUMP ON ME? AND GET OFF,YOU'RE HEAVY!  
-Eh? –came the answer from Kise and Momoi  
-EHHHHHHHHHHHH! -and then, everyone in the gym.  
-What's wrong Kuroko-kun?/Are you okay,Kuroko?/Tetsu,did you hit your head that hard?/Did you switch your body with Kagami or something?/Are you trying to be a new person on your birthday?-they started to attack Kuroko with questions,expecting Kuroko to deny all of those,but:  
-Coach, I don't know what's wrong either. And I'm okay,Hyuuga-sempai. Aomine-kun,I didn't hit my head. That seems to be the case Koganei-sempai. I'm definitely not trying to do that, Kiyoshi-sempai.

Kuroko steadily replied all of their question,hoping that he could calm them down. However,things…got worse, a lot worse.

-What on earth are you saying,Bakagami?/Kagami Taiga, if you dare to imitate Tetsuya, I will kill you./Oh,so Kagami has finally try to be polite!/Kagamichi, don't worry, I'm calling the doctor now!/What do you mean "that seems to be the case" Kagami? -yep, everyone technically roared at the redhead, who is actually Kuroko then.

-WHAT! Why did you treat me so differently? –Kagami yell, obviously felt insulted then

Before everyone started the "interrogation" again, Kuroko spoke up:  
- Everyone, I know you might not trust me but please listen to what I have to say. I think I have somehow switch body with Kagami-kun.  
-Huh? What's with that logic,you sound exactly like Kuroko now!-Huuyga said  
-Wait, does that mean I'm right? –Koganei cheerfully chirped in  
-Kuroko, there is no way something like that can happen! –Kagami stated matter-of-fact-ly

Everyone's head immediately snaped to the blunette with eyes full of confusion. Everyone stared and paled. Silence filled the room until:

-Kagami-kun, how else would you explain this then?  
-This is a stupid dream and I can wake up anytime I want.

Kagami had expected some kind of rough retorts but he didn't expected Kuroko to jab him on the side.

-Ouch,what was that for you jerk?  
-I'm trying to help Kagami-kun to wake up. That didn't hurt enough it seems. I will try Ignite Pass this time.  
-Don't you dare do that! It's freaking hurts! –Kagami pulled Kuroko's collar down (actually he intended to grab his head but he was too short) despite being smaller.

Akashi-for the very first time in his life-had no idea what to do. But being the prideful captain as he is, he would have to stop this mess nevertheless

-Tetsuya, Taiga, are you telling me that you actually got switch?  
-Yes, Akashi-kun/No, like hell something like that can happen!

Akashi cringed his eyebrows, not pleased with the answers he received. Riko seemed to be thinking about something. Akashi look back and forth from Kuroko's face to Kagami's. For once, looking at the taller boy didn't annoy him to death, but a familiar soothing feeling that he could only have when he is with Tetsuya. Akashi decided to trust his instinct, no matter how illogical he would sound and continued. He turned his gaze upward, meeting Kuroko's crimson eyes

-Then, Tetsuya, what make you think that you got switch?  
-Are you seriously trying to reason with a guy who thinks a meteor can fall down the other team's bench if we lost 100 points?  
-Shut up, Taiga, I was talking with Tetsuya!  
-Akashi-kun, I just think everything is possible with coach's cooking, left alone Momoi-san helped her…

Akashi's face pale as he remember "that" day, the day when he walked in the gym just to find his teammates lying unconscious on the floor after trying Momoi's cookies and Aomine, who was completely aware of the danger they were facing, was nowhere to be found (later Akashi found out that Aomine had ditched his friends to save himself and of course, he doubled Aomine's training menu).

-I see, that does make sense. But, how can they do something like that with normal ingredients from the supermarket  
-I'm not sure. I think they used some kind of weird medicine  
-Actually, about that…-Riko hesitantly said-we did buy weird sugar from a suspicious looking shop

_SILENCE_

"YOU BUY WHAT FROM WHERE?"- everyone screamed in unison.

-Uhm, we went to the supermarket to buy the ingredients, you know, flour, eggs, garlics, and stuff like that…

'What do you use garlics for'-everyone thought

-…but they were out of sugar. We went to several other supermarkets and convenient stores, but none of them has sugar. When we were strolling back in depression, we saw a shop with the sign 'we have everything you need here' so we decided to check it out. When we walked into the shop, an old lady asked what we needed. And when I said we needed sugar to bake a cake, she seemed to be thinking about something for a while then walked to the back of the store and return with a small bag. She said it wasn't really sugar, but we can use it. The sugar she gave us was green, but when we tasted it, we didn't notice anything strange with it –Momoi told the story loud and clear so the whole gym can hear her

-Then it was the sugar that switch their body? –Midorima were still confused, so as the others

Momoi were silent and Riko just shrugged in reply.

-Let's just assume that the sugar was the reason behind all this. It's late, we won't be able to get any more information today. We will investigate this tomorrow. Shintarou, do some researches tonight and try to find as much information as you can. Satsuki, the same goes for you. The rest of you go home for now. To who wish to join us tomorrow, came to the park at exactly 2 pm in the park. Dismiss –Akashi gave the orders, and no one dared to question anything.

When almost everyone left, Akashi came to where Kagami and Kuroko were standing

-Tetsuya, what would you do now?  
-I will go home and explain what happened to my family, they would understand.  
-Okay then. I will see you tomorrow –And he glare at Kagami's direction-if you dare to do something inappropriate with Tetsuya's body, I will make you wish you had never existed. I know everything, so don't event try.  
-Said the guy who can't change us back.

That did it, Akashi smiled and took out his scissors. But before he can do anything, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's hand and ran away while screaming :"thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun, but we have to leave now"

_~To be continued~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do this? I mean if Kuroko no Basket were mine,would I be typing my fic here? Whatever.**KnB is not mine,all rights belong to Fujimaki-sensei and the publisher.**

* * *

When they were out of the school, they started to slow down, both of them were panting. Kagami looked like he was having a hard time

-Oi,Kuroko! Just how weak is your body? I feel like I have gone through coach's training menu just from running a few metters! And why did we have to run anyway?  
-Because I don't want Akashi-kun to cut my body in half  
-He won't do that! It's your body! You think he will cut the person that he can't even leave a scratch on in half?  
-That might be true. Even though, it can be your stuffs that would suffer, so the safetiest way is to run. And I don't expect you to be so weak.  
-IT'S YOUR BODY NOT MINE!  
-What's your name?  
-Kagami Taiga  
-See! Then it's Kagami-kun who is tired now right?  
-Your body is just too freaking weak!  
-A strong person stays strong no matter what. Therefore, Kagami-kun is weak because he is weak against the circumstance  
-That doesn't make any sense! Argh! Can't understand why I'm even trying to reason with you  
-Ah! I turn here. Bye Kagami-kun,see you tomorrow.  
-Wait! Don't you need me to help with explaining things to your family or something?  
-Um…I don't think it's necessary.  
-Seriously? I think I should go with you. You know, just in case.  
-I really don't think it's necessary but if you insist then ok.

Kagami followed Kuroko home, none of them said anything. However, Kagami was very nervous as he thought about meeting Kuroko's family. In his head,there were full of questions: 'What if they don't like me? What if they blame me for this whole thing? How should I act? Should I said "I'm home" or "Sorry for the disturbance" when we arrive? Am I thinking too much? And why do I feel like a teenage girl going to her boyfriend's house?', the whole situation is driving him crazy. They kept ưalking and eventually they reach Kuroko's house. It was an averagely small house painted in a light orange colour with creamy-white door. While Kagami was sweating bullets, Kuroko fished out the key and open the door. When they walked in, Kuroko said "I'm home" and leave Kagami no choice but to say "Sorry for the disturbance". They heard squeaking sound from the stair and a woman's voice calling for Kuroko. From her voice, Kagami guessed it that it was Kuroko's grandmother. She looked like she was in her 70s. She had caramel-colour eyes and light brown hair which was tied in a ponytail.

-Tetsu-chan,welcome home. Oh,you bring a friend over.  
-Hai,his name is Kagami Taiga. And our bodies got switched. Kagami-kun,this is my grandmother,Kuroko Teruna-said the red head  
-Nice to meet you,Kuroko-san –Kagami said as he held out his hand  
-Nice to meet you too,Kagami-kun. Thank you for taking care of my grandson  
-Ah,not at all. I'm the one who should be saying that. Kuroko has helped me a lot  
-So,your body got switched,right? You must be tired then. Why don't you go upstairs and rest why I cook dinner. Kagami-kun,stay for dinner,would you?  
-Uhh…but I… -When Kagami was still hesistate,Kuroko accepted the offer in his place  
-Okay,thanks,obaa-san -When Kagami was still hesistate,Kuroko accepted the offer in his place

When they were in Kuroko's room, Kuroko told Kagami to sit anywhere he want so he chooseto sit on the bed. After placing their stuffs on his desk,Kuroko asked whether Kagami would like some tea. When Kagami turned down the offer,Kuroko came and sit next to him on the bed.

-Kagami-kun,you were surprisingly polite just now –Kuroko teasingly said  
-Because she was an elder. And your grandmother on top of that  
-What does her being my grandmother have anything to do with this  
-… You take after your grandmother,don't you?  
-What makes you think that? And don't dodge the question,Kagami-kun.  
-She believes what you said without even a question! I have never met anybody like that,except for you.  
-Is that so? That how everyone in my family is.  
-You mean your mom and dad are like that too?!  
-Yes.  
-Speaking of which,where are they? Your mom and dad I mean  
-They have to go on a business trip so they won't be home until tomorrow  
-I see. Wait,what? Isn't today your birthday?  
-This trip is very important to their career so I don't want to hold them back. And this is only the second time we haven't celebrated my birthday.  
-When is the first time?  
-…Last year?  
-Were they busy?  
-No,it's me who didn't want to celebrate it

Somehow,Kuroko's gaze became distant as he said the last setence. Kagami,despite not being the sensitive type,noticed that. He wanted to ask,but he know he shouldn't . He pondered over it,and when it finally hit him,grandma called them for dinner.

During the meal,Kagami couldn't stop thinking about what he had found out-the reason behind Kuroko sadness: his past with the GoM. That year was the year when Kuroko graduated from Teiko,the year of their third championship. Sure it was painful and all but it was the past,isn't it? Everything is solved now: his friendship with them,their love toward basketball,… so why did he still have that sad look every time he talks about them. Was there something more between them that Kagami didn't know about? Or was it just a fugitive pain present whenever he thinks about those drastic memory,the pain that would no longer be there as time pass by? Kagami didn't know. He thought he had known Kuroko well enough but it turned out that he didn't actually know anything.

Kuroko too, was deep in thoughts. He thought about his middle school years, about what he had done for them, and about Kagami. Kagami was-is a person that he admire, his true friend. But he know, that's not all. Kagami gave him a feeling similar to the GoM,but at the same time very difference. His gentleness reminded him of Kise,how he always blushed everytime he was teased was the same as Midorima,he definitely resembled Aomine in his way of playing basketball and his childishness could be equal to Murasakibara. Even though Kuroko had yet to find the similarities between Kagami and Akashi,but he was sure that there are some. And Kuroko was also worried. He was worried because it felt like he had used Kagami to replace _them_. When he decided to be Kagami's shadow,he didn't expect Kagami to shine like this. His light was warm and loving,like it was preserved only for Kuroko,or at least,that how he felt. Yet,he was still comparing him to them. He didn't know what was the feeling that he held for Kagami but he felt awful to still be thinking of them and didn't focused on figuring it out. He tried to brush off those concern as he let out a sigh.

-You know,you are not god,you can't know everything,so don't let it bother you if you can't figure thing out -Teruna said,her eyes were on the bowl of rice.

Her statement startle both of them. They have no idea whether she was talking with Kuroko or Kagami or both. Before they could ask anything,she look up and smile at the two of them.

-Don't mind me,I was just talking to myself.

-…  
-Oi,Kuroko,is your grandmother Kiyoshi-sempai's distant relative or something?  
-That's…I don't know,but I started to doubt it.  
-Hum,what are you whispering?  
-Nothing –They both said in unison  
-Ah,excuse me. I didn't mean to meddle into your love life.  
-Eh?  
-Huh?  
-That's not it! You are misunderstanding! We are not like that! Don't joke like that…please! –Kagami said in a loud voice,but not loud enough to consider rude,his blush visible on his pale skin  
-Obaa-san,please don't tease us like that –Kuroko seems to be calmer than Kagami,however,you could spot a tiny tint of red on his face.  
-Oh,that's not it? It's just that Tetsu-chan has never bring a friend over so I thought you were his boyfriend. I'm terribly sorry. But thank you,Kagami-kun. I haven't seen Tetsu-chan blushing this fiercely for years. And Tetsu-chan,why don't you show your emotions more? I want to see Kagami-kun's blushing face too.

They couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Howerver,they have silently agree that Teruna was definitely Kiyoshi's distant relative.

When they almost finished the meal,Teruna suddenly asked:

-So what will you do after this?  
-Kagami-kun will return to his house and tomorrow we will try to find a way to fix this with our friends.  
-So you are going to stay here for the night?  
-Yes. Is something wrong?  
-Tetsu-chan,I'm afraid you can't. There aren't any beds big enough for you now. What should we do?  
-Why don't you come to my house? There are extra rooms. You can use it.  
-Thank you Kagami-kun,but I don't want to bother you.  
-You won't bother me,it's just a sleep over.  
-Umm…okay then.  
-Good

Listening to the two talking,Teruna smiled. However,it wasn't that heart-warming smiles she always showed Kuroko and Kagami,but more like a smirk. If there is one thing that Kuroko didn't know about his kind,big-hearted grandmother,it would be that she was actually…a fujoshi

When they finished eating,it was pretty late. If you combine Kuroko's speed of eating with Kagami's stomach's size,you get the speed of a sleppy snail. Teruna asked Kuroko and Kagami to wash the dishes while she went and packed their stuff. They did as told. She gave Kuroko a small bag which _supposed _to have everything he needed for a night over a friend's house. She bid them goodbye. When they had been out of sight,a dark smile plaster on her face. "Kagami-kun,let's see what you would do without Tesu-chan's clothes". With that,she walked back to the house and locked the door.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

_**Author's note**: Again,sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. This chapter is a little boring,I know. Please be patient,the actual drama starts in chapter 4. Also,I let Kuroko calls Teruna "oba-san" because I can't find a ưay to translate his honoriphics,the same goes for his "hai",I can't let him said "okay" cause it feel weird. I'm bowing my head for a review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't care about this anymore,why must I repeat the same thing every chapter. I won't write anymore disclaimer,sue me if you want! I'm kidding,KuroBasu is not mine,all rights belong to Tadatoshi-san and the publishers.

* * *

**_Warning:_**This story is T-rated. And this chapter is the reason. Don't blame me if you read something that is inappropriate to children under 13.

* * *

After 15 minutes of walking, they finally reached Kagami's apartment. When they were in the house,Kagami immediately plopped down onto the couch,Kuroko sat next to him. This whole mess had drain every single drop of energy out of their body. Both of them wished the could fall asleep right there and then on the couch, or in Kuroko's case,someone would come and carry them into bed so that they can sleep soundly without freezing to death. However,they couldn't do that. They still had to take a shower and change thanked to the P.E class they had had in the morning.

-Kuroko,you take a shower first. Wait here,I'll get you some clothes.  
-Hai

With that,Kuroko sat still while waiting for Kagami to come back with some clothes.

A minute later,Kagami returned with a pile of clothes and a towel. Kuroko took the clothes and went to take a shower,leaving Kagami alone with nothing to do.

Kagami had just turned the TV on when he heard Kuroko called out from inside the bathroom.

-Kagami-kun,where could I put the dirty clothes?  
-There's a basket in the corner,just put them there.  
-Hai.

Kagami looked at the screen for a few minutes,continuosly switch between the channels. None of the shows seemed good,despite the fact that it was a Thursday night. Decided that the TV was too boring,he turned it off and take a random magazine he saw on the table to read. He relized that it was the magazine he bought at the beginning of the week but didn't have time to read. He flipped it open. The first two pages were about politics,not too interesting. The third page,celebrities' scandals,definitely pass that. The fourth page,horoscopes. _'Isn't this the thing Midorima always talk about? What's so good about it?'_-he wondered. With curiousity,Kagami checked it out.

'This week will be fantastic for all Leos. At the beginning of the week,things won't go well for you but everything would be solved in a day or two. At the end of the week,you would have a destine accident that could probably change your life forever. You might forget to do something important at the weekend so be careful…'

Kagami thought about the week as he read the article. It's true that he had to follow one hell of a timetable which said: '6 a.m to 3 p.m _ school,3 p.m to 4 p.m _ library,4 p.m to 6 a.m _ studying at coach's house' from Monday to Tuesday but on Wednesday,he done well in his tests ('well',in Kagami's terms,means good enough to pass). When Kagami was done with cursing the tests,he resumed reading. '…destine accident…'. _'Maybe it was the switch'_,he thought. He started to doubt the power of horoscopes and fate,seeing how the article had matched with his week. 'You might forget to do something important at the weekend so be careful'. 'Something important? Huh,did I forget to do something? Maybe I was on cleaning duty and I forgot it? No,I did take out the trash and ckean the board. It's probably something else. _Let's see, send post card to parents,check;buy Kuroko a present,check;pay this month bills,check,uhm…that's all the important tasks in the whole month,and I did all of them…' _Kagami silently checked his to-do list. _Snap_. Kagami's body jerked up,his eyes widened then he dropped his face into his hand.  
"Shit,I forgot to give Kuroko his present" Kagami mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom,Kuroko had taken off the clothes and tossed them into the basket. He walked into the shower booth,eagerly turned the water knob to lessen the cold. Hot water immediately splashed on his body. Because sudden contact surprised him,he shut his eyes close and furrowed his eyebrows, and he cringed his body a little bit. The water made his spiky hair become damp in front of his forehead. Water continued to flow down his neck,chest,arms,torso,abdomen…and in no time,his whole body was wet. When Kuroko had gotten used to the temperature and the feel of water against his skin,he relaxed himself. He brushed his hair backward then squeezed a small amount of shampoo on his palm and applied it on his hair. He ruffled his hair gently and had no difficulty in making his head turn into some sort of cotton candy. 'Kagami-kun's shampoo smells nice' he thought. After having his head cleaned by the foam,he started washing his body. He poured shower gel on his palms then started to rub from his nape to his shoulder,down to the broad chest and arms. If a girl were to see Kagami's naked body,she would have fainted. Even though Kuroko was not a girl,he still felt like fainting. Kagami's body when touched by water was extremely sexy,Kuroko knew that since the training camp on the mountain,when they were in the osen. To be honest,the water's temperature was just 80% of the reason for his dizziness,and his apologize to Kagami wasn't only for distubing him. His hands moved to his abdomen,his mind were filled with admiration for the wonderful abs. Still with admiration mixed with a bit of embarrassment and jealousy,he rubbed his hands againts his thighs,knees,shins and feet. And then,he fell into despression. Why,you may ask. Well,because he absolutely had no idea on what to do with Kagami's...sensitive spot. He didn't dare to touch it, and he also had no intention on skipping it. _'Stay calm,I must stay calm. Kagami-kun is a boy,and so am I. I just have to close my eyes,and do what I normally do'_ he tried to convince himself. So,he let his hands venture _"that"_. Despite being embarassed to the max,Kuroko still felt slightly annoyed_. 'How come everything about Kagami-kun is bigger than mine?'_ he thought. Even though it was out of character,he got things done with a face as red as his hair. And that shade of red still remained even after he had gotten out of the bathroom.

* * *

When Kagami saw Kuroko walked out of the bathroom with a blushing face,_'weird,I don't remember myself being that sensitive with high temperature' _was his first thought.

-Kagami-kun,I will get you your clothes now,please wait a little bit.  
-No,it okay. Your clothes is in the bag over there,right? I can get it myself,you go dry your hair. The hair dryer is in the drawer in my bedroom.  
-Hai.

* * *

*Blowing sound of the hair dryer* 'I'd seriously be in trouble if things like that happened everyday. Kami-sama,please end this mess soon. And I became flustered when I took a shower,didn't I? Is it teenager hormone's fault?' -deep in thought he was,Kuroko didn't hear Kagami calling for him

-...ko,Kuroko-KUROKO!-Eh? Kagami-kun,what's wrong?

-I can't find your clothes in the bag!-Kagami said as he held up Kuroko's bag  
-Umm,I thought obaa-san put it there. Let me check it.  
-Here-he tossed the bag to Kuroko

*5 minutes of digging through the bag*

-I'm sorry,Kagami-kun. It seems like obaa-san forgot about my clothes.  
-Huh?  
-Weird,she rarely forget anything  
-Haa..Wait,whatttttttt?!  
-It's late now,we can't go back to my house only to get the like I will be borrowing yours...again.  
-Mine won't fit your body and you know it!  
-What a way to insult my body,Kagami-kun -Kuroko showed his 'angry' face to Kagami.  
-Urg! I didn't mean it that way! Argh,whatever,I will wear my clothes then.  
-You should go to the bathroom now, it's getting colder.-Kuroko said,still keeping 'the face',so you can understand that as "get out of my sight this instant".

Even though Kagami was an idiot,he understood what that meant and immeadiately got out of the no-longer-his room.

_~To be continue~_

* * *

**_Authour's_ notes:** So,as many of you can guess,Kagami will experience the same thing as Kuroko. But I'm wondering if I should describe that scene more detailed than this (cause Kuro-chan body is much more easier to describe). Leave a review to tell me,please! And to the people that expect the boyfriend's shirt kind of thing,don't worry,you will get what you want.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers**_: KnB-not +publishers.

_**Warnings:**_ Again,this fic is T-rated.

_Thanks you to anyone who have favorited and followed this story. I'm sorry I really want to PM all of you and tell you how much I love you but I figured doing sth like that would only bother you guys. Oh,and happy new years. Best wishes to all of you._

* * *

Kagami walked in the bathroom,depressed,for many reasons. One,he was in Kuroko's body,which made him seriously uncomfortable. Two,his shadow was (kind of) mad at him,which couldn't mean a good thing. Three,he would have to get the blanket and futon from the attic,which certainly was not a fun thing to do. Well,that might be fun,but only for people who like to see ghosts in a dark and dusty place (and Kagami was not one of them)*. And four,he still didn't give Kuroko his present. The present that had took him two months to prepared,the present that he had to think so hard about,the present that he had finally decided to choose after a long long conversation with Himuro,the present that represent his feeling for Kuroko,…was left in his pants' pocket and had been completely forgotten until he read that magazine. That meant,Kagami would have to think of a plan to give the present to Kuroko before midnight. 4 hours,not too much time,but also,not too little.

Kagami retrieved the square wrapped box from his pants' pocket and carefully placed it on the mirow cabinet. He slowly unbuttoned his uniform and accidentally saw his reflection in the mirror. When he relized he was looking at Kuroko stripping,he immediately averted his gaze,looking at anywhere but the mirror. Yes,at that moment,Bakagami still didn't relize that what he would be dealing with later on is a lot worse.

Once Kagami was in the shower booth,he bent his head down and closed his eyes so that the water won't get into his eyes then turned the water knob. He stayed like that for a few minutes,hoping the hot water could somehow help ease his sore muscles. Still in that position,he took the shampoo bottle and squeezed shampoo on his head. He kept the water running while he washed his hair. Kagami remembered Kuroko's hair to be thin and silky and his to be rough and thick,so the feels of his hair against his hands was weird,but he liked it. Kagami allowed water to splash on his head and wash away the foam after a few minutes of scrubbing it. He trailed his hands from his head to his nape and shoulder. Kuroko shoulders was,in fact,a lot smaller than Kagami,but since the sizes of their hands were also different,Kagami didn't notice anything strange. So far,he was still enjoying his shower (in an innocent way,at least). The problem began when he turned off the water and started cleaning his body. With his hands full of bath gel, Kagami touched his arms and rubbed it a little,then moved to his neck and chest. Kagami's eyes followed his hands as they slipped through his chest. He felt blood rushing to his face as he saw and touched the soft,pink nipples_. 'A boy's nipples aren't suppose to have that color,dammit!' _Kagami screamed in his mind. His hands were slightly trembling after that. They trembled even harder at the contact with his abdomen. Kuroko doesn't eat much,so most people would think he is scrawny or thin. That wasn't true. He does comsumes little food,but his love for vanilla milkshakes provided him enough calories to have an average built. And Kuroko does go through Riko's training menu everyday,so his abs are pretty stiff. Kagami inwardly cursed himself for not buying a bath towel. But no matter how much he regretted it,a body scrub wouldn't appear before his eyes and save him. He tried not to think anything (perverted) when his hands slid down the smooth thigh but to no avail. It was difficult not to imagine anything with his hands being slippery and the water steam making everything became alluring. _'At this rate,it will be hard' _Kagami thought. He visibly flinched at the unintentional pun. He straighten up and reached to his back to clean it. His hands moved along the spine and eventually touched his buttcheek. Kagami's face went as red as possible when he felt something round,smooth and bouncy against his hands. Quickly moved his hands to the small hip,he reflexively looked down to see his hands and unintentionally saw _that_. He eyed it for three seconds…then snapped his head to the right,fast enough to break his neck. Fortunately,his neck didn't break,but he wish it had. Seriously,he'd rather die than to touch it. It's not because of disgust,never could he be disgusted by something that was related to Kuroko. _'This is just so wrong in many levels'_. Kagami dared himself to look at _that_ again. _'…Somehow,the size fits him' _and he mentally slapped himself for that thought. Kagami turned the cold water knob. He didn't care if he would get sick or not,he needed to cool down. Despite his efforts,his body's temperature kept rising. Kagami hold his breath,shut his eyes,his hands were shaking hard and,he touched 'it'. Kagami should know better than to do that because now,he looked like he was jerking off in the bathroom.

Kagami walked out of the bathbooth,his face could put the color of a ripe tomato to shame. He put on a long-sleeved T-shirt. As he thought,it was way too baggy for him now. He tried to wear his pants too,but they slid off as soon as he let go of his hands. Kagami shrugged,whatever,no pants then. He quickly grabbed the square box and got out of the bathroom.

* * *

Kuroko plopped down the bed the moment Kagami was out of the room. He thought about the day. Everything happened so quick that his mind still hadn't fully comprehend what had occurred that day. He came to school,went to the gym to pratice,and unexpectedly all of his teamates,old and new,were there,throwing him a surprise party. That was normal and he was happy about it. What he didn't understand was why he and Kagami got switched 10 minutes after they walked into the gym. And just why was he here again,in Kagami's room? It's true that Kuroko was confused,but he didn't hate it. It's not everyday that you experience things like this,right? Also,he absolutely didn't hate the bathroom accident or staying at Kagami's place. He pull Kagami's shirt's collar to his nose and sniffed it. 'It faintly has Kagami-kun's smell'. And then he realized he was lying on Kagami's bed. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it. His arms were longer than they used to be,so hugging one pillow wasn't enough to satisfy him. He reached out his hands and grabbed another pillow. The pillows were big enough to fit in his arm and cover half of his face. Kagami's scent was inhaled when he breath in. The bed was warm and comfy,the pillows were soft and the whole room was giving him the same feeling as Kagami:safe and peaceful. He dozed off,unaware that byt doing that,he will give a certain blue-haired teen a big trouble.

* * *

Kagami opened the fridge and took out a Pocari bottle. He only drinks Pocari after drastic workouts. Apperently,the shower with Kuroko's body was classified as one. He held the bottle in one hand and the present in the other and walked to his room while guping down the drink. It only took Kagami a glance at the full length mirrow hung on the hallway wall (god know why it was there) to spit out his Pocari. Take the thing you find moé-est in the world,mutiply it by a zillion,and you get what Kagami was looking at. He was in the freshly-out-of-the-bath state as some water droplets still remained on his tangled hair,shining like little gem stones while some was falling off his head. His small nose,along with with his cheeks,was slightly red due to the shower. The pink lips were glossy and looked even more kissable because of the Pocari and saliva he'd spit out a moment ago. And his outfit. Let's say,Kagami was dumstruck by what he was wearing then. His T-shirt looked like a dress as it reached mid-thight,it's sleeves cover his hands so only the tips of his middle finger could be seen. The shirt slid off his shoulder,revealing the sexy collar bone and shoulders. It might be hard to believe,but after seeing Kuroko like this,a naked Kuroko wasn't really that big of a problem. This Kuroko aroused Kagami. He wanted to ravish those lips and nibble on that delicious-looking neck,as well as leaving marks on those milky white thighs. Oh,how he wished he was looking at the real Kuroko in flesh,not his reflection,so that he could push him down and **** him. Sad as it was,Kagami was thinking dirty thoughts,thoughts about doing things that were even more shameful than ****ing Kuroko. Yes,****ing and fing*ring himself while looking at the mirror sounded nice. Yeah,maybe he would do that…Luckily,our hero snapped out of his trance before he lost himself. The bad thing was,all those wild imaginations finally got to him,and made a hot red liquid trickled down his nose. Nose bleeding does _not_ suit Kuroko one bit,Kagami decided. He covered his nose and ran to the bathroom at max speed.

When he was done cleaning his face,Kagami stroll back to his room,eyes stuck on the floor for fear of seeing something inappropriate again. The first thing he saw when he reached his room was himself sleeping innocently on the bed while hugging a pile of pillow_. 'Oh,great! My day kept getting beter and better'_ he mentally face-palmed.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

*:Kagami being scared of ghost is a fact. I read it in Replace 3. He had to hold Kuro-chan's hand because he was too scared,just how cute is that?!

**_Authour's_****_ note:_** Writing this chapter was harder than I thought *sigh*. So I tried to find some fics to get inspiration after I was done with the shower scene. I have no idea why I ended up with a list of smut and M-rated fics. So,...uh,yeah,blame those fic for the perverted kare shatsu scene. Btw,some of you said that I got better with my writing,so I was wondering if I got better again with this chapter. I hope I did. Please review to tell me.

To Aira Aura-san: Thanks for reviewing. And Kagami didn't really forget to ask for the clothes,he thought Kuroko's grandma prepared it for him already so...You can read that in detail in chapter 3.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__Kuroko no Basket belongs to Midorikawa Yuki. Just kidding. ****__Kuroko no Basket and it's character belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and the publishers._  


Kagami heaved out a sigh as he walked to the bed,the present was in his shirt's pocket. A moment ago he'd thought his day couldn't be worse. Just trust his shadow to supress his expectation (in both bad and good ways). The small boy tried to wake the sleeping beauty up by shaking his shoulder. Much to Kagami's annoyance,Kuroko didn't budge. No,he did budge,just not the way Kagami wanted:he slapped Kagami's hands away and turned to lie on his back,sprawled all over the bed. _'To deal with Kuroko's ridiculous stubborness,you have to play it the hard way' _Kagami decided. So,Kagami tossed the towel which were hanging on his shoulders onto the bed,climbed on Kuroko,tenically sat on him and used both hands to shake Kuroko's shoulders,his mouth calling Kuroko's name over and over again. Kuroko made a noise,probably a grunt then unconciously grabbed Kagami's wrists and pulled them up. Of course,Kagami lost balanced because of that,so he felt down and lied on Kuroko,his head on Kuroko's chest,his hands on either side of the redhead's head. Not letting Kagami have time to react,Kuroko swiftly moved his arms and wrapped them around Kagami's small body and roll over to lie on one side again. While Kuroko was being overly comfortable with his new found hugging pillow,Kagami was,on the contrary,appalled. Maybe not really appalled,but a mixture of being shocked,scared and flustered because in a way,he was suddenlly hugged by his beloved partner (on his bed),but at the same time,he was being hugged by Kuroko in his body,who was a muscular and big guy then,so it wasn't really the same as how he thought it would be. As embarrassing as it could be,Kagami had thought about what it would feel like if Kuroko hugged him,and out of everything thing he had imagined,this wasn't even close to being on the list. Awkward. Trully,really,very awkward. Nevertheless,Kagami couldn't stay still and let something like this ruin his whole plan. He started wriggling and screaming in order to wake Kuroko up. Noise and movements coming from something you use as a pillow while you're sleeping would only mean one thing: you have to hug it tighter. And Kuroko did just that. Kagami could have given in to the desire to stop and fall asleep in Kuroko's arms,but he didn't. Instead,he chose to do something a sane man in this situation would never do. He squirmed and,with all his might,immediately straighten up,intentionally _headbutted Kuroko_. It seemed to work as Kuroko let go of Kagami and lazily sat up,hand massaging his slightly-wet-and-swelling-because-of-Kagami's-hair chin.

"Kagami-kun,what did you do that for? I was having a good dream" Kuroko said with the usual monotone of his,but Kagami could tell there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You were hugging the life out of me!"

"…I was? I apologise then. But you didn't have headbutt me."  
"I get those kinds of things from you everyday!" Kagami was referring to the side-jabbing,wristband-shooting, punches of all kinds,… that Kuroko gave him everytime he was being stupid. And because Kagami was always stupid,he got them all the time.

"What's with your clothes,Kagami-kun"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Kagami raised an eyebrow

They stared at each other for a moment…

"Ano…If there's nothing else,can I go back to sleep now?"

"No,wait! You can't sleep yet!" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm before he could lie back down.

"And why is that Kagami-kun?"

"Uhh…I…ah! I'm a little hungry,and I figure you would be too. I will cook something for us,so don't go to sleep yet." Kagami lied. He couldn't be hungry when he had Kuroko's ultra small stomach. It was a good reason to keep the Kuroko awake until he found the courage to give the red head his present.

Even though Kuroko had had five bowls of rice at his house,it wasn't enough to keep him full for more than two hours. He was not the type to have late-night snack but he knew his hunger wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't have one. Beside,he always adored Kagami's cooking. Right when Kuroko about to open his mouth and accept Kagami's offer,his stomach growled.

"Did you do that on on purpose?" Kagami asked,genuinely curious.

"Kagami-kun,can you do something like that on purpose? " Kuroko shot back.

"Uhh,I guess not. Anyway,we should go to the kitchen now,it's pretty late."

"Hai"

Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm right after the blunette walk through the door. Kagami turned his head to look at Kuroko questioningly.

"You didn't dry your hair. Kuroko stated"

"Just ignore it. It'll dry eventually."

"It's 15 degrees now,Kagami-kun. You will get a cold for sure"

"I won't. I do it all the time and I never get sick."

"You won't,but I will. So please dry your head **now**. _Kuroko emphasized the 'now' without putting stress to it. And how he could do that remained a mystery.

"No,don't want to."

"Kagami-kun,you don't have a choice. I will force you if I have to." Kuroko threatened,his voice as monotone as always.

"Heh,I'd love you see you try." Kagami smirked. He didn't know that his smirk made his baby face look so smug that it annoyed Kuroko even though it was his face in the first place.

"You asked for it Kagami-kun."

Not letting Kagami have time to react,Kuroko pulled Kagami to the bed then swifly pushed him down. Kagami landed on his back,eyes shut. Kagami had just sat up when he saw Kuroko kneeling on the bed in front of him with,forearms resting on his shoulder. Kagami then felt a soft fabric on his head absorbing water from his hair. Kuroko gently moved the towel up and down for a few minutes then remove it from Kagami's head and place it on top of the drawer. Kuroko then proceed to take the hair dryers which was also lying on the drawer and conveniently plugged. He turned it on and started blowing Kagami's hair,stroking it as the same time. Kagami unconsciously lean into Kuroko's hand,his eyes closed as if to enjoy the comfort. Kuroko had never noticed how soft his hair was until then,when he was ruffling it with the new,suppose-to-be-his hands. Kuroko felt like he was petting a cute little cat now. He resisted the urge to blush,because it would be so weird if he blush at himself. Kagami remained silent all the while Kuroko dried his hair. It was actually more comfortable than he thought,and new too. Because of his height,there had been few people who actually touched his head. And by few he meant two: Kiyoshi and his dad. But both of them never ruffle his hair,only pat his head. Kagami wondered if Kuroko also felt this good when he ruffled his head. The silent between them suddenly broke.

"Kagami-kun,does it feel good when you ruffle my hair?"

"Huh,what's with the question?" _He stopped when he realized he was thinking the same thing but continued anyway_ "Of course it feels good,stupid. Otherwise I won't do it all the time."

"I see."

Kagami's hair had completely dried,so Kuroko turned the hair drier off and got off the bed to unplug it. Kagami stretched his body,still sitting on the bed. He eyed Kuroko.

"Now that you mention it,I won't be able to ruffle your hair in this situation. What a waste,huh?"

"Well…" _Kuroko walked to Kagami and crouched down so that they had the same eye level_"…you can always ruffle your own hair like this" Kuroko said as he grabbed Kagami's wrists and guide them to Kagami's blue head then control them to mess up the powder blue hair.

A small vein pop out of Kagami's temple as he jerked his wrists out of Kuroko's grip. Kuroko abruptly sat down,creating a 'thud'.He raised his head to look at Kagami.

"If we really can't change back. I,too,will miss Kagami's kun ruffling my hair a lot"

"Baaa~ka,there's no way we can't change back. We can't play basketball if we don't change back,so coach definitely won't let something like that happen. Beside,even if we have to stay in this…uh…form for a while,I can still ruffle your hair just fine" To demonstrate his words,Kagami placed his hands on Kuroko's head and messed the spiky hair up.  
Kuroko didn't say anything and let out a small smile.

* * *

"Now that you mention it,Kagami-kun,I wonder how we will play basketball like this" Kuroko asked as they were walking to the kitchen.

"Just like how we normally play it I guess. I will dunk and you will use your techniques*"

"My 'technique' won't work if I'm in your body,Kagami-kun"

Kagami shrugged "You will figure something out. You always do"

Kuroko sat on the couch while waiting for Kagami finish cooking. He watched Kagami cook and try not to drool as smell came from the kitchen. 15 minutes after he started cooking,Kagami finished two dishes of seafood spaghetti. He brought the two plate to the table,the big one for Kuroko,the smaller for him. They let the TV on when they were eating. No less than 10 minutes after they started digging in did they finish them. Just when they finished,the TV start showing a music video. A _romantic_ music video. It was the perfect chance to give someone a present. And Kagami wasn't stupid enough not to realize that. _It'll be ok. I'll just tell him 'Kuroko,there is something I need to give you' and give him the present and a 'happy birthday' afterward. Yeah,just like that. 'Kuroko,there is something I need to give you Kuroko,there is something I need to give you Kuroko,there is something I need to give you…'_ Kagami chanted in his head.

"…Kuroko,there is something I need to give you" finally he unconsciously spoke it out loud.

Kuroko just stared at him,his face showed no emotion,or at least,in Kagami's view it didn't. Kagami took Kuroko's silent as a signal for him to continue. He thud his hand into his shirt's pocket and took out a square box wrapped in light blue paper with a ribbon a darker shade of blue. He looked at it and hesistantly extent his arm so Kuroko could see what he was holding. Kuroko held out both of his hand,ready to receive the present. Kagami placed the box in Kuroko's palms,eyes never leaving him.

"Ano,can I open it?" Kuroko asked,didn't bother to hide his excitement

"Of course!" Kagami chuckled

Kuroko slowly unwrapped the box and open it. Inside the box there were two ring-like object. Kuroko blushed at the thought of the present being a ring. He took one of them out,only to find a black strap attached to it. It was a golden ring with words carved on it's inside. Kuroko squinted his eyes to read the words. _KT-forever your light. _He took the other out. This one also had a strap attached to it,and it look exactly the same as the other,only bigger. And the words carved on it were different too. _KT-forever your shadow._

"Kagami-kun,this is…" done observing the gift,Kuroko look up at Kagami,puzzled.

"Phone straps" Kagami quickly replied,as if he was expecting the question.

"Well,they has…weird looks for phone straps. How did you get words carved on them?"

"I had them made just for you"

It took a moment for both of them to register what Kagami had just said. Both of them blushed. Even though Kuroko was embarassed to hell himself,he didn't miss the chance to tease Kagami.

"A little corny there,Kagami-kun"

"Shut up" Kagami tried to sound fierce and angry but failed anyway.

They stayed silent for less than a minute.

"Hey,Kuroko"

"Yes,Kagami-kun"

"Do you like the present?" Kagami nervously asked?

"I love it. Thank you very much Kagami-kun. But why did you give me two?"

"Uhh,long story" Kagami scratched his neck. Can't really tell Kuroko those were originally wedding rings that he eventually figured won't make such a nice birthday present. Damn that Tatsuya for sweet talking him into giving this to Kuroko. Good thing he snapped out of it soon enough to turn them into phone straps.

"Ano,Kagami-kun"

"What?"

"This pair of phone straps reminds me of my parents' wedding rings"

"…Is that so? Haha" Kagami sweatdropped.

"I don't think I will need two of them though. Here,I'm giving you one." Kuroko took a rin-phone straap and gave it to Kagami.

"I think I want the other one better" Kagami said,pointing at the other one lest in the box,which was bigger than the one Kuroko was holding.

"Ah,but that one said _'forever your shadow'_ so I'm suppose to be the one who use it,right?"

"It doesn't work like that" Kagami face-palmed

"If Kagami-kun wants it then ok. Here" Kuroko gave Kagami what he asked for.

Kagami sighed. "At first,I planned to get you a necklace,and myself a similar one,like mine with Tesuya. But since I can't wear both necklace at the same time,and you're not really interested in jewelry,I ended up with these. In other word,these will proof our _friendship_,so don't lose yours"

"Kagami-kun is so thoughtful that I'm surprised. But I like that side of Kagami-kun" A small smile plastered his face as he said.

"Tch,baka~ saying embarassing thing without breaking a sweat"

Kagami stood up and took the plates to the sink. He washed the dishes as fast as he could and returned to his room with Kuroko.

* * *

"Kuroko,wait here. I'll go prepare your room. Are you ok with Alex's old room?"

"I'd love to stay there,thank you"

"Gotcha" Kagami said walking out of the room. Now,the only thing he had to do before this never-ending day ended was to go up that super duper creepy attic and get the blanket. Just thinking about it made his hair stand up. _Just go up there and get a damn blanket._ He tried to convinced himself while standing in front of the ladder. He took the first step,then the second,third and when he was up there,he grabbed what might have been a blanket and immidiately get down from there. Lucky for him what he grabbed was a blanket,only a little thin to use in winter. _This would do. I will use this and let Kuroko use mine. _

"Oi,Kuroko! Let's go" He took his blanket and led Kuroko to an emty room. There's nothing in the room except for a table and a bed. He tossed the blanket on the bed. Kuroko happily lied down the bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Good night,Kagami-kun"

"Goodnight,Kuroko" Kagami turned off the lights and closed the door.

In his room,Kagami quickly fall asleep with the thin blanket. However,his body did not tolerate cold temperature as well as he thought. He had unconciouly snuck into Kuroko's bed and sleep as soundly as possible till morning. In the morning,Kuroko would wake up and find Kagami nuzzling him.

* * *

(*): Kagami used "techniques" because Kuroko won't use misdirection anymore,and we don't know what he will be using from now on.

**_Authour's notes_**: Sorry I took so long to update. I had a terrible fever and school works kill my time for fanfiction. In return,I give you guys a longer chapter than usual. And I will update new chapter sooner than usual cause I'm on holiday for two weeks usual R&R please. Remember to tell me how you like the new format in the review. Also,to anyone who favourited and followed,as well as reviewed this story,thank you vey much. Love you all!


End file.
